


Asking For Help

by NeonDomino



Series: Together We Make A Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bonding, Family Bonding, Sirius Black hates Severus Snape, Teddy Lupin at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Teddy Lupin has his first class with Severus Snape. Finding the Professor unkind, he goes to his Pops, Sirius. He hopes that Sirius can have a word with Professor Snape.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Teddy Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Together We Make A Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Asking For Help

* * *

Teddy hesitates for the longest time before going to his Pops. Before calling him away from the Professor's table, where both Pops and his dad are sitting, having taken up positions at Hogwarts. He's going to miss his mum, but he'll see her during holidays. But it's Pops that he needs to talk to right now.

He thinks Sirius will be more helpful than his father, though it's a toss-up really. They'll both react badly. But... but everyone thinks that Sirius is so cool and awesome, so maybe Professor Snape thinks that too - and will listen to him? 

That's why he calls Sirius away half-way through dinner. Because his father won't have finished eating, because dessert hasn't arrived yet. Because Remus is in conversation with the headmistress, whilst Sirius is looking around the hall, his eyes falling on Teddy at just the right time.

"Pops... can I talk to you about Professor Snape?" He tells the man that is like a second father to him all about the Professor, in hopes that Sirius will be able to help him, and Sirius listens, nodding away. 

"He was like that with your Uncle Harry too. Come on kid, let me sort this for you." Sirius leads the way back into the hall, and sends Teddy back to his seat at the Hufflepuff table. 

Teddy sits and watches, waiting for his Pops to go over and speak with Professor Snape. 

"You slimy arsehole!" Sirius bellows, as he rushes up the steps towards the teacher's table. There's a scuffle as he pulls Severus up from the chair and _everyone in the hall is looking now_. "You treated my Godson like that, and got away with it but if you ever even look at my son in the wrong way, I'll—"

The rest of the words are lost as Sirius' fist connects with the other Professor's face and Teddy watches in rapt fascination as Sirius knocks Snape to the floor, the two men choosing to fight behind the teacher's table. 

Headmistress McGonagall is pointedly not turning around to look, and Remus' head falls into his hands.

Nobody makes a move, and Teddy gets the impression that they were expecting something like this to happen. 

Teddy hides his smile. Though his Dad doesn't condone violence (and Sirius will be in trouble later), Professor Snape might be nicer to him next time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel that Snape wouldn't just treat James' son badly. He'd treat the children of any of the Marauders the same way.


End file.
